What Have You Done?
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Cato attempts to ignore Glimmer right after a very tempting, heart wrenching, mind blowing and exaggeratedly burning kiss. He can't kill her, but he has to. He takes his time whether or not to kill Glimmer. /Glato


**What Have You Done?**

* * *

_"Would you mind if I hurt you?_  
_Understand that I need to_  
_Wish that I had other choices_  
_than to harm the one I love."_

* * *

Her make up was immensely beautiful. Her tribute dress; white, golden and glimmering. Just like her divine name. It set Cato's world ablaze upon seeing her for the first time since he watched District One's reaping video. An obvious confident and selfless Career Tribute, a worthy opponent. She'd be a morbid kill, but she's someone that's hard to please, earn, kill and the hardest? To manipulate. But she was the queen of beautiful demons, a burning flame that no Game Maker can quell. He can get her in just a snap. He was, after all, just like her. A lapdog of the Capitol.

* * *

_I know I'd better stop trying_  
_You know that there's no denying_  
_I won't show mercy on you now_  
_I know, should stop believing_  
_I know, there's no retrieving_  
_It's over now, what have you done?_

* * *

The intimate push and pull of their unrequited relationship seemed to have gone through a rough process once she feels him push her up against the wall, one hand gripping her waist; as if leaving a mark - the other held her left leg up, her ankle pressed hard against his waist line. Glimmer's inevitable moans against his lips made her body shiver. He was a ruthless killer; the spark in his deep blue eyes told her that much. He was tall and built like a tank that some people would tremble in his presence. His sneer was always his charm key. No one told her otherwise. "Cato..." she whispers between kisses once he started to slowly take her training shirt off. But ended up stopping anyway.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Glimmer spat at him bitterly once Cato bypassed her after his interview with Caesar Flickerman. "One day you feel like raping me in your goddamn bed and now you act like nothing ever happened to us."

Cato turned to send her another glare before dangerously nearing her. The first time he kissed Glimmer made him go wild... ballistic, even. He yearned for something more than just a kiss that time, but he failed to do so due to training and other Capitol processions. He tried to ignore her; hoping that she knows that he'd rather see her die in the hands of someone else than to end up doing it. He can't kill her, but he has to. His inner conflicts were killing him to the core. The only resolution to his predicament came out of nowhere.

Taking Glimmer's wrists hard against his rough hands, he pushed her once more against the wall - _meant for_, this time. Cato slammed his lips against hers, the feel of the kiss's burn made the two messed up lovers melt as one. He pulled away almost immediately before seething in a hateful voice, "Glimmer, I recommend you shut the fuck up and just fucking kiss me."

Glimmer's eyes narrowed as she flipped her wrists off him, turning them around. She, now being the one who's pinning the other hard against the wall. "No," she said in a low voice before looking up to him with a seductive smirk. "_I _recommend you shut the fuck up," Tracing her sharp as hell nails against Cato's jaw line, she whispers, "And just fucking kiss _me_." At this rate, the two ended up locking their selves in Glimmer's room; ignoring the relentless pounding of Cashmere's fist against the door.

With an arch of her body against his once they've reached their point, Glimmer's voice ripped in ecstasy and pleasure. His groans were deep and animalistic, as if ready to kill his prey. But his prey was something he was bound to kill, just not now. Maybe not ever. But Cato knew one thing, to be exact. Glimmer had to die; one way or another.

* * *

_Would you mind if I killed you?_  
_Would you mind if I tried to?_  
_'cause you have turned into my worst enemy_  
_You carry hate that I don't feel._

* * *

There is something terribly morbid in the modern sympathy with pain. They assess the power of a will by how much resistance, pain, torture it endures and knows how to turn to its advantage. Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother. **Pain **was enough to end their suffering. They do really believe that what doesn't kill you, makes you a little stronger.

Their love didn't kill each other, which made them seem much stronger than they were before and now. The only way they seemed to have completed their predicaments for each other was, well, dying. The irony of love never ceased to amaze the viewers.

"**Cato**!" she screams once she began to die slowly due to the Tracker Jackers that stung her.

"**Glimmer**!" he screams once he sees her gorgeous emerald eyes in one of the mutations that bit at him.

_The greatest irony of love is loving the right person at the wrong time, having the wrong person when the time is right._

* * *

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you._

_I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends._

* * *

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. This is the first or second Angsty story I wrote based on Glato. How'd you read it? Tell me everything that you please concept. Constructive criticism is well appreciated.

- EMPG22HoPe


End file.
